Eternal Love
by Doctor-River
Summary: Two days before he ties the knot, the Doctor and River have the time of their lives and he returns to a place close to his hearts as he eagerly waits for the big day to arrive.


**This story was just a little something I came up with when I decided that the Doctor and River were husband and wife. It is set two days before the wedding and it's just a bit of romance and fun for them.**

The Doctor and River were in the TARDIS at the control panel, they didn't know where they wanted to go, and they had the whole universe to explore...

The console was cold to the Doctor's touch as his fingers danced across the various buttons. He let out a sigh which caused River to look up at him, she was lost in a good book then she smiled. "I think I know where we can go." She said cheerfully. She put her book on the chair and strolled over to the console and began flying the TARDIS; she left the brakes on to make the Doctor happy. He was curious, where were they going- either way he was excited.

As the TARDIS materialised, the Doctor walked over to the doors with River closely following him. He opened the doors and was welcomed by the smell of salty sea air and popcorn. The roar of the sea's waves clashed with the laughter of the civilians. "51st century Earth... Home, I presume?" the Doctor asked turning to face River.

"Yes and today is the annual Pier Carnival. I thought we could use a break and have some fun before the big day." She added.

"And fun we shall have."

They strolled across the beach up to the pier where various stalls were set up with rides, food, and all types of amusement. Many people and aliens were walking up and down the pier; the Doctor even spotted some Silurians – obviously the humans had come to accept the fact that they can share Earth in harmony with them. River and the Doctor were having so much fun on the carnival rides and playing the arcade games- the hours just flew by.

As the evening drew closer the people were leaving and the pier was slowly becoming emptier and quieter. The Doctor just bought River some candy floss and they were walking down the pier with linked arms. He ripped a piece off and popped it into his mouth- strawberry flavoured. River gestured the Doctor to walk down some steps to one of the lower piers, it was small and completely empty. They sat at the edge with their feet dangling over and sea water splashing them gently, it was peaceful.

"This is where I came whenever I wrote something in the blue book, or when I just missed you and I wanted to be alone to think of you." River began as she leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder with her hands wrapped around his arm.

"It's beautiful here, and it's nice to know you think of me in the most peaceful and relaxing places." He smiled as he watched the amber sun start to set on the horizon. A trail of hover cars floating high above them and disappearing into the sunset, seagulls flying over the waves hunting for fish and the shimmering sea twinkling a beautiful orange as the waves rolled in towards the shore- the wonders of the pier were simply stunning.

The sun had almost set and the sky was a deep nebula purple, the pair began a slow walk back to the TARDIS that was parked on the beach by the pier. They stepped onto the sand and neither of them wanted the night to end. River was still holding the candy floss stick that now had nothing on it and she decided to poke the Doctor on the arm out of boredom. She flashed him a grin and he returned it, followed by tickling her sides.

They fell to the sandy floor completely lost in each other's laughter and still tickling one another. They rolled in the sand having the time of their lives until they stopped. River was pinned under the Doctor; his hands were either side of her neck buried in sand. The sea breeze blew across them and River's pale blue dress was flowing just above her knees, the colour brought out her slight tan. "You're beautiful." The Doctor gazed into River's gleaming green eyes; they were beautiful, tranquil, and almost hypnotic. She was still giggling through her smile.

"You know, most couples come here after dark when it's quiet so they can spend time together, lost in each other's love." River seductively said twiddling the Doctor's tie in her fingers. He raised his eyebrows and shone her a cheeky grin then he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her soft lips. River grabbed hold of the Doctor's arms and tried to push him sideways off of her so she had the freedom of movement again but he her pulled her sideways too.

Now lying side by side facing each other in the sand and still giggling the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and they ran up and down her back and curvy hips. River placed one hand around the Doctor's neck and the other was tangled in his dark brown hair and they began to kiss passionately. The only time they stopped was to breathe for a moment and the continued for a long magical while until it became so late that it was now the early hours of tomorrow. The pair were just simply enjoying the feel of each other's embrace "I think we should go back soon, we've got a busy day tomorrow." The Doctor whispered. River nodded in regretted acceptance and she sat up. The Doctor stood and extended his arm so he could pull River up onto her feet and they walked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked the door and gently pulled it open, he stood aside and let River enter first. He followed and pulled the door shut behind him.

He stood at the control panel and began flying the TARDIS to a quiet part of space and he walked down the TARDIS' many corridors until he reached River's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and peered around to check she was in there. River was sitting on the edge of her bed wearing a deep peach evening dress that came about a third of the way down her thighs and it had black lace around the edges and black ribbon that criss-crossed down her torso and it had black straps that hung loosely on her shoulders. It was a sexy dress that showed skin in all the right places. She was reading some of the blue diary and editing parts of it; she didn't bother looking up when the Doctor entered; she smiled as she sensed the Doctor looking her up and down with a wide grin on his face.

She closed the book and put it in the bedside drawer then her eyes met the Doctor's. Her walked over to her and sat beside her placing an arm around her waist. "These are the last few hours I see you until we meet at the Alter in two days time, you nervous?" he asked.

"... Yes... but, it's all worth it." her voice trembled. The Doctor pulled her in closer and her head was resting on his chest as he wrapped the other arm around her. He too was nervous but, ready to make the biggest commitment of his life in two days. River slowly fell asleep in the Doctor's arms so he gently lay her down on her bed and he went to change before going to bed with her.

As the Doctor lay in bed he was thinking... thinking about all of the memories of River and why he chose to marry her. It was the best decision he had made in his whole life. The Doctor turned on his side now facing River and he kissed her cheek before trying to sleep for the first time in his nine hundred and seven year old life.

Tomorrow would be a very different day for both the Doctor and River. They wouldn't see each other again until they tie the knot in two days. The Doctor let out a nervous sigh then smiled at the beautiful woman lying next to him. "I will always love you no matter what..." he whispered then fell asleep.

The TARDIS was floating in space around a very familiar planet- Crysallis, where he proposed to River. The star poem still shining beautifully and the words connected to their hearts. The TARDIS floating around the constellations into the night until the next morning came...


End file.
